an overnight journey
by CHAN LEE
Summary: it about an over night jouney tai,mimi ,sora,matt,t.k.,kariandizzy go to. michi sorato and takari ONE-SHOT


Hey if some one is really reading this thanks. I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON. Wish I could & I don't own the plot either my twin sister does.

With not much a do on with the story.

An overnight journey …

Everyone was tried .they were coming back from a week long trip to Tokyo. They were

coming in Matt's van. He was driving, Izzy was at the passengers after having a half an

hour fight with tai . Tai agreed to sit at the last seat cause Mimi was sitting here. And Sora ,Kari and

T.k. were sitting at the middle. Kari was sleeping with her head on sora and legs on T.k.

Sora heard some noise coming from the back seat.

"Hey guys what's the matter-r? Oh !" sora asked.

"What's it? What's it? What's it?" izzy asked curiously.

"It's nothing Iz turn around and don't look back"

"Why what's up"

"It nothing don't look back"

In a teasing manner Sora said "looks like someone needs a room"

"SHUT UP" Mimi yelled

Sora houled "ouch"

"You fine?" asked Matt

"I'm fine this bloody back pain won't just go" Sora replied

"Look at you. You act so… lovey dovey" said Izzy

Matt and sora giggled shortly.

"Ouch"

"Why did you let Kari sleep like that?" asked Matt

"I don't mind it. I have a habit to sleep like this" replied Sora

"Don't you remember it Matt?"

A long chain of sorry was heard from Matt

"I already said sorry for that a hundred times" said Matt

Listening the conversation izzy asked "what is it? I want to know"

"It nothing izzy. Don't you remember the night that you guys were drunk when I took Matt to his house I made him lay on the bed he hugged me tight and the next morning his head was over me that made my chest sore for next five days" Sora explained

"Oh I see"

No noise was heard from Mimi and Tai so she asked

"Are you still busy?"

"No we aren't" SAID Mimi

"Good" Sora asked "Hey Tai you never told us how you proposed Mimi "

"It wasn't really a proposal" Mimi replied instead

"Leave it" Was all heard from Tai

Then Kari suddenly shifted and cuddled into T.k'S chest. He held her tightly.

Sora asked him teasingly "You like it, now don't you"

"Absolutely"

Everyone shared a good laugh .After a moment of silence…

"Stop it. Stop it Tai please" WAS heard from Mimi

"What the hack are you guys doing?" Izzy yelled

But the reply was just that

"Stop it Tai. Please stop"

And then she yelled "Matt need help"

Sora was confused but matt understood what she said.

"Which side?" he asked

"LEFT" she shouted

And matt turned the car to the left with a jerk. And Tai fell of Mimi.

"Thanks matt" she said

The next half an hour was spent in silence while Mimi and tai were talking about there first date

Sora squealed another ouch and asked matt to stop the car. She jumped out and started to

vomited and matt ran after her concerned

He asked "you fine" and patted at her back

And gave her water. Sora replied she was fine.

They went to the car. Kari was still asleep. and Tai & Mimi asked how was she

Sora started coughing and asked for Matt's handkerchief .She started to cough again heavenly.

When she returned Matt's hanky. Matt saw it was blood all over it

"You're bleeding. It blood all over'

He stopped the car and he won't drive anymore

"Matt you want me to drive ?" izzy yelled

"No need. T.k. will drive"

Then matt turned to the middle seat and asked T.k. to drive. So, now T.k. was driving and

Sora and Kari were leaning on Matt. Matt asked Sora with a concern voice

"Are you fine now?"

"Yes but there is something inside of me I don't know" she replied dully.

Mimi who was peeping from behind suddenly out busted

"Did you take precaution the last time you did IT Matt?"

This thought made Matt blush. Then he started to thing about what Mimi said.

"Yes I did but it might be the reason. I'm really worried." He said after giving it a thought.

After an hour everyone was sleeping except Matt and T.k.

"Matt are you still awake?" T.k. whispered

"Yes"

"What do you think happened to Sora?"

"I don't know but it's freaking me out"

"It's morning already??" Kari finally woke up

Her voice made everyone wake up

"Are you fine now? How are you ?" Matt asked with concern

"Yes. And I figured it out. It was all because of my back pain from yesterday"

"That's good"

"Hey guys want to play a game???"

"**KARI"**

**So what do you think good or not please please please review or eles my sis is going to kill me and again please let me know if you liked it …… **


End file.
